La panique des papilles
by RecklessHeart
Summary: OS C'est décidé, Drago Malefoy n'a aucun don culinaire ! Ce Malefoy là à une façon bien singulière de cuisiner, et c'est Hermione Granger qui en fait les frais, à ses risques et périls !


**Les Personnages sont à JK ROWLING, évidemment ! D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à elle de nous les prêter, parce que franchement, ses pauvres personnages on les gâte pas toujours ;)**

**OS histoire de rire. Plus ou moins long, ça dépend pour qui, je dirais. Enfin bref, rien de bien sérieux mais très marrant à écrire ;) **

_Prenez quand même le temps de bien lire les dialogues de Drago, sinon j'ai bien peur que quelques détails ne vous échappent. Je vous dis ça juste pour que vous puissiez vous amusez autant que moi ;) _

_(par détails j'entend « négation ou non, adjectifs etc.)_

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient des centaines dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, chacun à sa table, chacun portant fièrement les armoiries de sa maison. Tous ? Non. Là-bas, à la table du fond se trouvait une personne qui, auparavant, n'aurait jamais mis les fesses sur le banc où elle siégeait régulièrement depuis maintenant 8 mois.

Au beau milieu de ses uniformes au couture verte foncée se trouvait une fille à l'uniforme rouge et or – couleur du Gryffondor. Elle était la cible de toutes discussions, faisait baver d'envie les autres filles et pouvait tout à fait se vanter de son statut auprès des autres élèves fous de jalousie, et pourtant, Hermione Granger aurait bien oublié tout ces privilèges le temps de cette journée de février.

Il ne faut pas s'y méprendre, sortir avec Drago Malefoy, c'est vivre un bonheur quotidien, c'est s'épanouir dans le luxe et la richesse, c'est gagner le respect des autres et faire de son sang de moldue un atout pour sa culture générale.

De ce fait, Drago Malefoy avait voulu s'intégrer à l'ancien mode de vie de sa chérie qu'elle reprenait encore le temps des vacances scolaire. Après tout, si les sang-purs étaient supérieur aux moldues, un sorcier de sa condition pouvait bien se rabaisser le temps de quelques heures à leurs pratiques délirantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh oui, un sorcier pouvait très bien le faire ! N'importe quel sorcier, en fait.

Sauf Drago Malefoy.

Depuis son plus jeune âge ce gosse de riche se faisait servir ses plats, nettoyer sa chambre, décorer ses murs de sorte à ce que lui, digne héritier de la fortune de son père, n'ait plus qu'à s'allonger dans son grand lit douillet qui sent bon le propre et le luxe. Jamais Ô jamais monsieur le prince des Serpentard n'avait touché de poulet de ses propre doigts, jamais Ô grand jamais il n'avait fait lui-même sa chambre et surtout, jamais Ô grand jamais il n'avait cuisiner de sa vie.

Et aujourd'hui, Hermione regrettait ce dernier point. Attablée devant un étrange gâteau, elle était épiée de mille regards. Les gens se penchaient afin de la voir goûter le premier gâteau de Mr. Malefoy et, Merlin seul savait la raison de ses grimaces feintes.

Merlin que ce gâteau était atroce !

Et on la forçait à manger !

Inspiration, expiration, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de parler à son amour :

_ _Hum... Drago chéri, _commença-t-elle dans le soucis de l'épargner un maximum. _Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me montrer comment tu à fais se gâteau, s'il te plait ?_

D'un magnifique sourire ce dernier lui répondit : _Aucun problème mon cœur. Suis-moi dans les cuisines, je vais en refaire un rien que pour toi !_

Sans attendre, il lui prit le poignet et l'entraina dans une course folle jusqu'aux cuisines du château. De cette pièce s'échappait tout un mélange de saveur, _« jamais écœurantes – toujours appétissante »_ Tel était la devise des elfes de maison qui travaillaient d'arrache pieds afin de contenter les désirs alimentaires des occupants du château.

_ _Dobby pour vous servir, miss Granger, _se présenta un premier elfe.

_ _Oh, c'est monsieur _Malefoy ! S'exclama un deuxième.

_ _C'est bien moi, _se vanta ce dernier. _Mon gâteau à fait sensation auprès de ma petite-amie. C'est pourquoi je me présente ici de nouveau, avec la ferme intention de lui apprendre les secrets culinaires que nous cachaient jusque là les moldues._

Hermione grimaça à l'évocation du dit gâteau pendant que Dobby lui tapait gentiment le dos, d'un air désolé.

Mais Malefoy n'y vit que du feu, trop occupé à débiter ses propres éloges. Il s'interrompit un court instant avant d'emmener Hermione derrière les fourneaux. Ils enfilèrent tout deux tablier et toque puis Malefoy déclara que la leçon pouvait commencer :

_ _Mione,_ prend un saladier et fait bien tout comme moi. _On va commencer par préchauffer le four au maximum. Il paraît que les gâteau aiment bien ça._

_ _Ouais, je suppose,_ répondit Hermione, peu convaincu.

_ _Mets la plaquette de beurre dans le saladier._

Elle le fit, écarquillant les yeux au passage par la tournure que prenait déjà cette leçon.

Évitant un maximum le massacre, de son côté, elle fit fondre un morceau de beurre grâce à un sortilège et l'incorpora au sucre discrètement – pour ne pas dire en cachette – alors que Drago s'obstinait à faire rentrer le sucre en poudre dans la matière grasse en bloc.

Derrière eux, Dobby se tapa le front avant que Drago ne rassure Hermione avec un « Oui, je sais, ça prend du temps mais c'est normal »

Vint le tour des œufs, ce qui – si je peux me le permettre – partit en neige.

_ _Hermione, tu es vraiment un quiche, ma parole ! Pourquoi t'as pas mis les coquilles ?_

_ _Euh … ben parce que dans n'importe quelle recette on ne met jamais les coquilles d'œufs, Drago,_ lui dit doucement sa compagne.

Il prit un air affolé :

_ S_erais-tu tomber sur la tête ? Lorsque l'on met des œufs, on les met entiers ou on en met pas ! Bon sang, tu oses de proclamer moldue ?_

Hermione ne répliqua pas, de peur de laisser échapper quelques gloussement avant de lui propose un défis :

_ _Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, mon chéri ? On va faire exactement la même recette, mais si je fais les choses différemment, tu me laisse faire, d'accord ? Et à la fin nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux est meilleur cuisinier. _

_ _Parfait ! J'accepte parce que je sais que tu vas perdre haut la main._

_ _Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas toi qui a mangé ton gâteau …_ murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

_ _Au lieu de ronchonner, tu ferais mieux de mettre ton chocolat ! _

Voyant que Mr. Malefoy ne s'en sortait pas avec son chocolat fondu, Dobby vint lui offrir son aide :

_ _Non ! Je suis Drago Malefoy, je n'ai besoin de personne !_ Scanda l'ignorant culinaire.

_ _Vos affirmations sont les vôtres, _s'inclina l'elfe.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à la pâte de sa voisine de travail, l'observant minutieusement, la dévorant des yeux :

_ _C'est marrant,_ déclara-t-il. _Quand tu mélange la pâte avec le fouet, tes fesses remuent en même temps !_

Vexer, la Granger reposa brutalement sont saladier sur le plan de cuisine propre – du moins de son côté.

__ Ha ha,_ rit-il. _Ne t'énerve pas, amour. Je voulais juste t'embêter ! _

Rouge, Hermione balança littéralement son futur gâteau dans le four individuel sur sa droite. Elle s'adossa au meuble et toisa son petit-ami.

_ _Ton gâteau ne sera pas aussi délicieux que le mien,_ chantonnait ce dernier. _Le mien sera croquant et moelleux à la fois ! Mmmm... un délice, _poursuivit-il.

_ _Non,_ rétorqua Hermione. _Ton gâteau sera croquant parce que tu as laissé les coquilles d'œufs, imbécile ! _

_ _Oh, Vulgaire !_

_ **Pfff !**

Piquée, la Granger se mit à astiquer toute la cuisine et à dire des niaiseries aux elfes de maison, leur racontant son association créée il y déjà deux ans de cela, la S.A.L.E. quand elle se retourna vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur mais qui savait également la faire bouillir de fureur afin de lui posé la question élémentaire :

_ _Combien de temps de cuisson ?_

_ _Cela dépend._ Fit-il sérieusement. _Il faut juste attendre qu'il noircisse et qu'il devient un peu dure, je crois._

_ _Oh mon Dieu,_ se dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. _Oh mon Dieu !_

.

.

_**Repas du soir : **_

.

Gryffondor et Serpentard, les deux maisons ennemis se réunirent autour de la table de ces deuxièmes. En plein milieux de la table se trouvait Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, en face-à-face, yeux dans les yeux, en proie à une lueur d'on-ne-sait-quoi. En face d'eux, les deux gâteaux. Le mâte était celui d'Hermione, le noir charbon était celui de Drago.

Fidèles à leurs Prince, les Serpentards firent l'immense effort de goûter son dessert carbonisé tandis que les Gryffondors se régalaient de l'autre gâteau fort appétissant.

Et pourtant, malgré la plaquette de beurre entière coincée son gâteau, malgré les quatre coquilles d'œufs et malgré la poussière que le carbone laissait dans la bouche de ses consommateurs, et bien par mauvaise foi, on déclara Drago Malefoy vainqueur.. !

.

.

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Avis ? Reviews ? Questions ?**


End file.
